Slade Wilson
Slade Joseph Wilson (スレイド・ジョゼフ・ウィルソン, Sureido Josefu Wiruson), also known by his alias stage name as Deathstroke (デスストローク, Desusutorōku), is a fictional character and antagonist of the ''DC'' series. He is a mercenary and assassin. Of former military status, subject of a failed medical experiment, he has since taken up work as a mercenary, armed with multiple weapons, and considered expert with edged weapons, firearms and explosives. Distinguishing characteristics include an impaired right eye, graying hair, and orange accented black body armor. His augmentations, coupled with his mastery of hand-to-hand combat make him a formidable opponent. Slade was an accomplished member of the special forces. This distinction earned him admittance into a covert program where he was subjected to extensive mental and physical augmentation. The procedures left him with increased mental function, as well as enhanced speed, strength, and stamina. Following his military service, Slade worked for various private military contractors before striking out on his own – and allegedly becoming one of the highest paid contract killers in the world, specializing in high profile assassinations. His unique weapons and abilities include regenerating health and super strength, a rifle-staff with a built-in grapple, a sword, explosives, firearms, and his own version of "Detective Vision", called "Tactical Vision". "When a man earns my respect, that means I do not rest. I devote all my energy, everything I have, to killing him!" :—Deathstroke to Batman. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Ron Perlman (English), Hidenari Ugaki (Japanese), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Pierre Dourlens (French), Jan Spitzer (German), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Finnish), Gang Gu-han (Korean), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Poland), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Steve Kratz (Swedish), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) Biography Appearance As Slade Wilson When his helmet was knocked off, Slade's features had gray hair, and gray facial hair. Because he got shot in the eye, Slade was forced to wear an eye patch. As Deathstroke As Deathstroke, his suit featured the classic orange/blue colors, but it was armored. Half of Slade's helmet was covered, and the other half revealed his left eye. Slade wore multiple packs on the top of his suit to store bullets, darts, and other things. * Hair Color: Gray * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Blue * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: 6' 5" (1.96 m) * Weight: 225 lbs. (102 kg) Attributes: * Wounded right eye. * Assembled a fortune from contract killings * Formerly in the military. * Confirmed as an American Enhanced Super Soldier. Gallery Background Personality "So, '''Deathstroke', who's really behind the mask? A boy trying to prove his worth to his father or a father trying to prove his worth to his boy and girl?" :—Black Mask on Deathstroke. Known by reputation as "The World's Greatest Assassin", Slade Wilson is a consummate professional, jaded by the work he does and attracted towards a contract basis, especially jobs that regard Batman - whom after beating him once, is dedicated to a rematch and finally defeating his rival. He feels a personal obligation to complete a job, but is too pragmatic and professional to let a job become a personal matter. He fully admits that he only does his work if he is positive he will receive compensation and because of this did not attack Batman while imprisoned in Blackgate as the Joker had no means of paying him. Despite his assassin lifestyle, Slade does have a sense of honor and follows a warriors code, no matter how warped it is, specifically he will grant his opponents a quick death in battle. A heavy flaw he did possess was that Slade could be too arrogant and overconfident regarding his own abilities. Having killed all of the men he fought, he believed Batman would simply be an easy target. It was likely this hubris that was a factor of his defeat and he seemed to have learnt his lesson in Arkham Knight as he appears less arrogant but still rather boastful about his war stories which he told Batman repeatedly. It was likely that these many past victories which caused his arrogance. As a result of being defeated a second time by Batman, Slade appears to have hypocritically forgotten his own code of not becoming personally involved in a job and becomes obsessive of finally killing Batman, claiming he would not need payment and would "do it for free". Relationships Friends/Allies Family * unnamed father * Lillian Worth (first wife) * Adeline Kane (estranged wife) * unnamed son * Rose Wilson/Ravager (daughter) * Joseph Wilson/Jericho (son) * Grant Wilson (son) * Wade DeFarge (younger half-brother) * Jade Wilson Neutral * League of Assassins ** Ra's al Ghul ** Sandra Wu-San/Lady Shiva * Suicide Squad ** Amanda Waller * Jack Napier/Joker * Dr. Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow * Prof. Hugo Strange Rivals * Assassins ** Larissa Diaz/Copperhead ** Floyd Lawton/Deadshot ** Lester Buchinsky/Electrocutioner ** Garfield Lynns/Firefly ** Waylon Jones/Killer Croc * Bane's Thugs ** Antonio Diego/Bane ** Angel Vallelunga/Bird Enemies * Justice League ** Superman ** Batman * Teen Titans ** Dick Grayson/Robin/Nightwing * Trigon Powers and Abilities Powers * '''Medically Enhanced Physiology': ** Enhanced Strength: Another benefit to his altered physiology is improved muscle tone. Due to this he is more than capable of grappling with a younger man in prime condition like Batman. In fact, Batman considered his fight with Deathstroke to be the hardest he ever had. His strength has improved to the point where he can shatter rock with a single punch. ** Superhuman Durability: The next benefit to his altered physiology is enhanced his resilience to superhuman levels. ** Enhanced Speed: Another benefit of his enhanced physiology is that Deathsroke can run faster than a normal person. Although he is nowhere as fast as someone with a connection to the Speed Force. ** Enhanced Stamina: Thanks to the experiments done to him, Slade has more energy that a man in his 50s should. He is able to perform at top efficiency for prolonged periods of time before he tires. ** Enhanced Agility: Deathsroke is capable of maneuvering with grace and speed. Mere moments after using a smoke bomb to escape, he easily hides himself for sneak attacks. He is also capable of jumping between vantage points without much noise or effort. ** Enhanced Intellect: Deathstroke has an incredible memory, being able to remember years worth of his military exploits and strategies. He is capable of making a situation work to his advantage, although an equally smart person such as Batman can turn the tables on him. ** Enhanced Reflexes: Due to his enhanced sight, Deathstroke is able to dodge attack with relative ease. However, if his guard is down, he can easily be taken down. ** Instantaneous Healing: The militia can be heard talking about him. Apparently, he took some decent beatings when training with them, but was just as fine the next day. ** Longevity: Thanks to the experiments done to him, Slade will not age. Abilities * Leadership: Deathstroke was skilled in leadership, able to lead an army of mercenaries to overthrow the League of Assassins. * Masterful Tactician: Deathstroke managed to lure Batman to his location so that he could fight the Dark Knight himself. * Skilled Martial Artist: Deathstroke has skill on par with Batman himself. He can counter Batman's attacks, and even keep attacking to attack after Batman counters, and chains together attacks--also like Batman does. Batman must fight at the height of his skill to overcome Deathstroke. * Expert Marksman: * Seamanship ''': * '''Swordsmanship: Deathstroke is an accomplished swordsman, able to rapidly attack his target. However, he has only been parried by Batman, whose arm-guards were thick enough to block the blade. * Stick Fighting: Deathstroke has a bo staff, which he uses if he wishes to have a prolonged fight with his prey. He was shown to take out Black Mask's men with a few swipes. * Acrobatics: * Stealth: Deathsroke was able to infiltrate The Final Offer and attack Batman while the Dark Knight was in the middle of an interrogation. * Military Protocol: * Deception: * Interrogation: * Firearms: * Tactical Analysis: Slade is a criminal genius and is always thinking two steps ahead. * Throwing: * Weaponry: * Gadgetry: The Remote Claw was a device of Deathstroke's which was used to suspend his targets upside down. It could also be used to make tightrope bridges for gaps. Batman confiscated this from him to make his Line Launcher. Although unknown if he built his robotic army by himself, Slade has shown impressive gadgetry skills. Physical Abilities Fighting Style Feats Strength level Speed Durability Skill Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses * Wounded Right Eye: Deathstroke is half-blind. If something were to cover the left eye hole on his mask, Slade would be left blinded. Equipment * Radio * Promethium Body Armor * Remote Claw (Formerly): Deathstroke has a remote-controlled detachable line shooter which he will use on Batman. Batman takes it for his own after the battle. * Flash Grenades: Deathstroke uses small flashbangs to disorient his enemies. * Grapple Gun: * Neural Pellet: Deathstroke can attach pellets to his enemies that, when remotely detonate, temporarily incapacitate them. * Proximity Bomb: Wilson has a collection of non-lethal mines he can place and detonate. * Mines: When leaping from interactable objects, Deathstroke can plant a small mine on it to blow the object up. Gadgets Weapons * Swords: Deathstroke keeps only two swords on his back for close quarter combat. * Ballistic Staff: If Deathstroke drops his sword, he will draw his staff and attack with that instead. The staff has a built in launcher that can shoot projectiles or actual rounds. * Dual Pistols: Deathstroke does not commonly use his pistol. He only used it to kill his last henchmen. * Assault Rifle * Dual Submachine Guns: Although he tends not to use them in battle, Deathstroke will pull two submachine guns out when using his super move. Transportation Gallery History Past Synopsis Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs Merchandise Video Games Playable Appearances See also Etymology External links * Deathstroke Wikipedia * Deathstroke DC Database * Deathstroke Batman Wiki Notes & Trivia * Deathstroke first appeared in Batman: The New Teen Titans #2 (December, 1980). Category:Characters